Cherry
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: kado untuk Sakura yang lebih satu hari./ Sakura tidak menyangka penantian selama ini tidak sia-sia, sakura merasa menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia./oneshoot, OoC. fict SasuSaku.


**Cherry nyan******

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Cherry nyan © Hana Kumiko

Rate : K

Pair : Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

Genre : Romance, Family.

Warning : typo, OOC, Oneshoot.

Hadiah untuk Ulang tahun Sakura dan special untuk "Haruno Sakurako". Hehehe.. Maaf yah kalo tidak sesuai dengan permintaan. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ok! *kedip sebelah mata*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**28 maret, delapan tahun lalu. Tiga tahun setelah perang dunia keempat**.

"Hn, Aku mencintaimu."

Dua kata dari Sasuke barusan membuat aku terpaku. Hatiku menghangat. Tapi apa ini nyata? Aku tidak bermimpikan? Sasuke yang selama ini ku tunggu bahkan aku hampir menyerah mengatakan hal itu padaku?  
Tidak... Tidak... Ini pasti mimpi.

'Aww... Pipiku Sakit. Eh? Siapa yang mencubit?'

Aku menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Hn. Kau pasti berpikir ini mimpi atau bukan dan kau pasti akan mencoba untuk mencubit pipi atau lenganmu. Maka dari itu aku membantumu untuk mencubitnya." jelas Sasuke datar. Hehe hobinya Sasuke dan author sama lho, yaitu cubit-cubit orang. Ehem, back to story.

Aku masih diam. Barusan aku di cubit Sasuke. Bayangkan! Aku dicubit Sasuke. Kyaaaa~

"Hei, jangan biarkan kau mengucapkan apa yang kau pikirkan."

Ucapan Sasuke barusan menyadarkanku. Benarkah aku barusaja mengucapkan apa yang aku katakan? Uh, memalukan sekali.

"Um... Apa yang kata-katamu tadi serius Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku takut.

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa aku terlihat main-main?"

Aku mencoba menatap mata setajam elangnya. Ada kesungguhan di dalamnya.

"Jadi yang tadi serius." gumamku. Tapi ternyata Sasuke mendengarku.

"Tentu saja, baka. Jadi kau mau apa tidak?" dasar Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"U-um, aku mau." aku mengangguk malu.

Kemudian Sasuke memelukku. Wajahku memanas.

"Hn, minggu depan kita akan menikah."

Aku sedikit memundurkan kepalaku.

"Tadi Sasuke-kun tidak bilang begitu."

"Hn, aku lupa. Tapi kau pasti mau menikah denganku. Itu cita-citamu kan." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Dan Otanjoubi Omedetou." ucap Sasuke tulus.

"Sekarang aku ulang tahun, bahkan aku lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengingat tanggal kelahiranmu itu." ternyata Sasuke itu hangat.

Tapi tidak apalah. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar. Aku tidak menyangka penantianku tidak sia-sia. Aku menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

» » Cherry nyan « «

.

.

.

**28 Maret, tujuh tahun yang lalu.******

  
Aku membuka mata saat kurasakan ada cahaya yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Sudah pagi ternyata, dan mungkin ini akan menjadi hari yang cerah. Oh iya, semenjak menikah aku dan Sasuke tinggal di rumah keluarganya dulu. Awalnya Sasuke menolak, karena takut aku tidak nyaman. Tapi aku tidak masalah yang terpenting di sampingku ada Sasuke, aku bahagia. Aku menatap wajah suamiku yang baik hati dan tidak sombong juga suka menabung yang ada di depanku, huwaa.. Wajahnya benar-bemar tampan tanpa cela. Rahangnya yang tegas dan juga kulitnya yang putih mulus. Sepertinya wajahku sudah memerah memlihat itu semua. Dan tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak menyusuri wajah tampan suamiku ini.

"Lagi-lagi kau mengucapkan apa yang kau pikirkan."

Suara itu seperti suara Sasuke. Tapi dia kan masih tidur, itu hanya halusinasiku saja.

"Hei, aku sudah bangun."

Aku melihat mata onyxnya yang sedang menatapku malas. Aku hanya bisa nyengir menyadari kebodohanku. Tentu saja Sasuke akan bangun. Jangankan dengan ucapan dengan sedikit gerakan saja Sasuke sudah pasti terbangun. Dan aku melupan itu. Yah kecuali kalau Sasuke sudah benar-benar kelelahan. Oh iya jam berapa sekarang? Aku melihat jam yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

"APA! Sasuke-kun gawat sudah jam 9." gawat aku lupa kalau hari ini aku tigas di Rumah Sakit, Sasuke juga harus segera pergi ke kantor Hokage sebagai Ketua anbu. Aku terbangun dan tidak menyadari selimut yang kugunakan turun sehingga memperlihatkan dadaku yang tak tertutupi apapun. Uh kepalaku sakit.

"Berisik Sakura." Sasuke bangun dan mendekat.

"Err... Ada apa Sasuke? Uh kepalaku pusing."

"Hn, tidak." dan...

Chuuu~

Author merona #plak.

Huwaaa pasti pipiku sudah seperti tomat. Apalagi saat Sasuke membenarkan selimutku barusan. Aku maallluuuu~  
Uh... Kepalaku sakit lagi dan sekarang di tambah perutku yang rasanya ada yang mau keluar. Aku melihat Sasuke yang menatapku khawatir.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" suaranya datar namun syarat akan kekhawatiran membuatku tersenyum. Manis sekali suamiku ini.

"Hei, ku tanya sekali lagi ada apa? Wajahmu memerah." Sasuke menempelkan keningnya dengan keningku.

"Aku tidak apa Sasuke." Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi..." sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, aku sudah meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku mual.

"Hn, kau sakit Sakura." tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada di belakangku.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mual."

"Kau terlalu lelah. Istirahatlah, akan aku izinkan pada Dobe."

"Tapi..." "Sakura!"

"Baiklah." aku menurut saja. Sasuke yang sekarang sedang dark mode.

Sorenya Ino sahabatku menjenguk kerumah. Sekalian untuk memeriksa keadaan tubuhku juga. Dan saat sudah memeriksa denyut nadi juga perutku yang terasa mual wajah Ino tiba-tiba berubah. Ada apa memangnya? Apa aku sakit yang serius? Tidak mungkin, aku hanya mual dan pusing saja kok.

"Jidat." panggil Ino dengan nada yang tidak biasa.

"Ada apa pig? Aku sakit apa?"

Raut wajah Ino seperti gelisah. Ada apa sih, dan bersamaan dengan itu suara pintu depan terbuka. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Tadaima." suara Sasuke dari depan.

"Okaeri." jawabku pelan yang tentu saja tidak bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke.

Aku berniat bangun untuk menyambut kedatangan Sasuke, namun Ino menghentikanku.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku perlu bernicara dengan suamimu. Ingat jangan kemana-mana!"

Nada bicaranya serius kali ini. Aku hanya mengangguk. Tumben dia begitu. Setelah beberapa menit tidak mendengar suara mereka, aku kaget mendengar suara Sasuke yang menurutku kelewat kencang untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke. Aku berjalan mendekati pintu mencoba melihat apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang memegang kedua bahu Ino, seperti sedang memastikan sesuatu. Apa penyakitku separah itu ya...

Bagian Sasuke dan Ino.

"APA? Kau serius?" Sasuke terlihat kaget.

"Aku serius Sasuke." ucap Ino serius.

"B-berarti aku..." Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya seperti sedang gusar.

"Ya, benar. Saat ini istrimu..."

Back to Sakura.

Apa aku sakit parah? Kenapa reaksi Sasuke sampai seperti itu? Ada apa sebenarnya...  
Tidak terasa air mataku keluar. Aku takut kehilangan Sasuke. Aku menenggelamkan wajah di kedua lututku. Aku bisa mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan Sasuke duduk di depanku.  
Sasuke memelukku erat. Aku tetap tidak bergeming, malah semakin menangis.

"Terima kasih." ucap ? Terima kasih? Untuk apa?

"Untuk apa?" aku penasaran.

"Kau tidak tahu?" aku menggeleng, tentu saja tidak tahu. Bahkan Ino tidak memberitahu aku sakit apa.

Bisa kulihat Ino yang nyengir diambang pintu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku lagi. Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Ada calon Uchiha kecil didalam rahimmu." aku membeku.

"A-a-aku h-hamil? A-ku akan jadi seorang ibu? Maksudku kita..."

"Ya, kita akan jadi orang tua Sakura." Sasuke memelukku lagi. Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku bahagia.

"Tapi kenapa kau seperti orang depresi tadi?"

"Depresi?"

"Oh... Tadi Sasuke hanya terlalu senang jadi tidak tahu harus bilang apa." Ino yang menjawab.

"Dan kau-" aku menunjuk hiding Ino."-kenapa dengan raut wajah gelisah seperti tadi? Seakan-akan aku memiliki penyakit mematikan saja. Aku kan jadi takut. Bahkan akau sampai menangis, kalau ternyata bayiku kenapa-napa bahkan sebelum aku mengetahuinya bagaimana?" aku mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang ku pendam daritadi.

"Hehehe... Maaf... Maaf... Aku bercanda. Ternyata aku hebat juga berakting. Padahal kau sahabatku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang berbohong. Hahaha." huh, dasar pig. Awas kau nanti.

"Hn, sudahlah. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengusap puncak kepalaku. Dia memang suami kece yang pengertian.

"Dan kau Yamanaka, pulanglah. Sai mungkin sudah pulang." Sasuke menyuruh Ino pulang (baca : mengusir)

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Iya. Sudah pergilah, aku tidak memerlukanmu lagi." aku menegur Sasuke karena ketidak sopanannya.

Terlihat Ino mengeluarkan aura gelap. Tidak kalah gelap dengan Sasuke yang biasanya. Ino berjalan mendekati kami. Dan dia memelukku namun masih dengan aura gelapnya tadi. Dan...

Duakk

Kepalan tangan Ino sukses mendarat di kepala Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, menatap tajam Ino dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajamnya. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, pig. Kalian sperti anak kecil."

"Baiklah jidat, aku pulang dulu. Dan selamat ya, maaf tadi sempat mengerjaimu." aku tersenyum.

"Cepatlah hamil."

"Tentu saja. Dan kupastikan anakku akan lebih manis daripada anakmu. Sehingga anakmu harus memohon-mohon untuk mendapatkan anakku."

"Dan kupastikan anakku akan lebih berbakat daripada anakmu. Dan jangan harap kau akan berbesan denganku." balas Sasuke menggebu-gebu.

"Sasuke-kun, pig sudah." ya ampun, mereka ini.

"Yare yare. Aku pulang dulu ya jidat. Jaa... Jaga diri baik-baik." aku tersenyum. Dia memang sahabat yang baik.

Setelah sudah dipastikan Ino hilang ditelan bumi (?) Sasuke memelukku lalu memanggilku.

"Sakura."

"Hm... Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

Sedikit melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Hn. Selamat ulang tahun." dia mencium kening dan bibirku lalu memelukku lagi.

Sasuke memang benar-benar suami yang perhatian. Bahkan aku lupa akan Ulang tahunku sendiri. Aku balas memeluknya erat. Aku bahagia saat ini. Ini merupakan kado yang sangat berharga. Aku sangat bahagia...

.

.

.

» » Cherry nyan « «

.

.

**Sembilan bulan kemudian, 22 Desember.******

Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir gelisah menunggu istrinya yang sedang melahirkan. Masih lengkap dengan seragam Anbunya. Sebenarnya tadi Sasuke sedang mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan oleh Hokage Dobe. Tapi ada seorang chuunin yang menyampaikan bahwa istrinya, Sakura sedang melahirkan di rumah sakit. Jadilah Sasuke panik dan langsung pergi. Kebetulan di lorong dia bertemu Naruto, jadi Naruto ikut menemani Sasuke ke rumah sakit.

"Teme tenanglah, Sakura baik-baik saja didalam. Diakan wanita yang kuat." Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

"Urusai yo Dobe." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Yare yare..." sepertinya Naruto sudah kebal dengan tatapan mematikan milik Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga cemas, karena biasanya Sakura sesakit apapun tidak akan berteriak seperti itu. 'Apa aku juga akan seperti Teme kalau Hinata-chan melahirkan?' begitu pikir Naruto mengingat saat ini Hinata sedang hamil 7 bulan.

"Oee... Oeee... Oeeee..." kira-kira begiti suara bayinya.

Pintu ruangan di buka, dan tampaklah Ino yang berkeringat dengan raut wajah senang. Sasuke segera menghampiri Ino. Naruto ikut berdiri.

"Sasuke selamat, anakmu laki-laki."

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku? Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya tentu, kau boleh masuk sekarang."

Sasuke masuk. Dan tersenyum melihat wajah lelah Sakura yang kini sedang menggendong putra mereka. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk kesana. Sasuke bisa melihat rambut sang bayi yang sama persis dengan mereka.

"Putra kita Sasuke-kun."

"Arigatou." Sasuke mencium lening Sakura. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kita beri nama siapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau Ryuu. Uchiha Ryuu."

"Nama yang bagus. Aku setuju. Kau mau menggendongnya Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mengangguk dan menggendong Ryuu.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha, Ryuu." Sasuke mencium kening putranya tersebut. Kemudian Ryuu membuka matanya dan memeperlihatkan onyx yang sama seperti milik Sasuke.

"Wah... Onyx! Sama seperti ayahnya. Sayang sekali. Kenapa harus mirip Sasuke sih? Kenapa tidak seperti Sakura saja. Awas kalau nanti sifatnya seperti Sasuke juga."

Sasuke hampir saja terjungkal gara-gara Ino yang berbicara tiba-tiba. Sepertinya Ino sedikit mengganggu moment antara anak dan ayah itu. Sasuke men-deathglare Ino. Tapi Ino hanya anglat bahu lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Sakura sekali lagi terima kasih. Kau memberikanku kebahagiaan yang pernah aku inginkan. Aku bahagia. Sangat."

"Sama-sama Sasuke-kun. Aku juga bahagia." Sakura meneteskan air mata.

Sasuke mencium kening Sakura dan berkata "Salamat Hari Ibu."

Sakura menangis, Ryuu yang sepertinya mengerti perasaan Orang tuanya tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Sakura dan Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

» » Cherry nyan « «

.

.

.  
**Waktu Sakarang, 28 Maret.******

"Tadaimaaa."

Sakura yang berada dihalaman belakang segera ke depan begitu mendengar suara suami dan anaknya datang.

"Okaeri." sambut Sakura.

"Okaa-chan." seru seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun yang merupakan Sasuke versi mini.

Perawakan Uchiha Ryuu memang merupakan copy-an Sasuke. Hanya saja sifatnya lebih kalem seperti Itachi. Dan rambutnya juga sedikit lurus, tidak seperti rambut ayahnya yang chicken style.

"Onii-chan. Okaelii~" seru seorang gadis kecil dengan cerianya. Dan ada juga laki-laki yang mirip dengan gadis kecil tadi mengikuti dari belakang.

Ngomong-ngomong sekarang Ryuu sudah memiliki adik lagi. Mereka kembar laki-laki dan perempuan yang sudah berumur 3 tahun. Dan tentu saja campuran dari kedua orang tuanya.

Uchiha Len, dengan rambut hitam legam yang selalu di kuncir bagian atasnya (bayangkan rambut Kagamine Len) dan mata emerald. Dan jangan lupa sifat dinginnya yang hampir sama seperti Sasuke, sangat berbeda dengan Saudari kembarnya, Uchiha Rin. Uchiha Rin kebalikan dari Len. Ceria dengan mata emerald yang lebih tua dari milik Sakura. Juga rambut merah jambu yang lebih tua dari milik Sakura pula (bayangkan sendiri xD). Tidak lupa dengan suara cadel yang khas milik mereka berdua.  
Dan itu membuat hiburan tersendiri bagi keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn. Okaeli nacai onii-chan." itu suara Len.

"Tadaima, Rin-chan, Len-chan." balas Ryuu kalem. Ceileee...

Mereka memeluk, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Rin yang memeluk Ryuu.

"Kau tidak mau memelukku Len-chan?"

"Tidak mau, aku macih nolmal." jawab Len dengan watadosnya.

Dan itu membuat Sakura terkikik pelan. Sakura menyadari kalau daritadi Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati Sasuke yang pergi ke halaman belakang. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke. Dan itu menghadirkan ekspresi berbeda di wajah ketiga anaknya itu. Ryuu dengan ekspresi bingungnya memiringkan kepala dan mengankat ke sebelah alisnya. Rin dengan ekspresi polos imutnya sambil menggigit jari telunjuk dengan mata yang berkedip lucu. Apalagi Len dengan ekspresi datar, yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Entah bingung, mengerti keadaan, atau malah tidak memikirkan apapun. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah kece badai cetar membahana badai tornado gempa banjir tsunami. Hahaha... #abaikan.

Back to story.

Sekarang dihalaman belakang Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum lembut. Tangannya terulur menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura dan mengusapnya.

"Hn. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak menyangka aku bisa membangun keluarga yang bahagia seperti ini denganmu."

"Hmm... Jadi dulu Sasuke-kun berpikir membangun keluarga dengan orang lain selain aku begitu? Tega sekali Sasuke-kun berpikir begitu." Sakura pura-pura sebal.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kupikir dulu jalanku akan selalu gelap. Sampai kutemukan cahaya yang bisa menuntunku keluar yang gelap itu. Dan itu semua berkat kalian. Dirimu, Naruto dan juga Kakashi-sensei. Dan sekarang ada kau disisiku juga Ryuu yang sangat mirip dengan aniki, Len yang sifatnya begitu mirip denganku, Rin yang sama cantiknya seperti dirimu." mungkin ini merupakan kata-kata terpanjang yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Aku jadi terharu Sasuke-kun bilang begitu. Aku juga senang karena mimpiku bisa jadi kenyataan. Bisa menjadi istri sekaligus ibu dari anak-anak Sasuke-kun. Hihihi..." Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

Sasuke memeluk dan mencium kening Sakura lama. Sakura memejamkan mata menyesapi kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke yang sangat jarang bisa didapat karena kesibukan masing-masing. Saat sedang tenang, suara Ryuu dan cadel sikembar mengagetkan keduanya.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Okaa-chaaNnn~" ramainyaaa...

"Hn, Otanjoubi Omedetou Cherry." Sakura kaget.

"Jangan bilang Okaa-chan lupa kalau cekalang ulang tauun." tebak Len.

"Ehehehe... Gomen, Okaa-chan lupa." Sakura cengengesan.

"Mattaku." Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Haiisshh... Sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita pesta barbeque?" tawar Sakura.

"Aku setuju."

"Rin cetuju."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun mau ikut?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, tentu. Ayo..."

Dan sore itu dihabiskan dengan pesta barbeque untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Sakura dan berkumpul diruang keluarga sambil bercerita apa saja yang pernah mereka alami. Terkadang suara ceria Rin meramaikan suasana, atau celetukan polos Len, dan kata-kata kalem menenangkan Ryuu. Sakura memang tidak menyangka kalau kisah mereka akan sebahagia ini. Patah hati dan hampir menyerah, namun ternyata tuhan masih menyayanginya sehingga orang yang selama ini ia tunggu malah menghampiri. Menikah dan memiliki keluarga seperti yang dicita-citakan dulu. Sakura sangat bahagia. Dan semoga kebahagian ini akan terus terjaga sampai akhir nanti.

.

.

.

.

**» » Owari nyan « «******

**Author Note » »******

**Yoosshhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana... Baguskah? Atauuu parah? Hehehe... Dan untuk nama anak SasuSaku yang kembar, kebetulan aku inget sama Kagamine bersaudara. Len dan Rin. Waktu itu aku lagi dengerin lagu mereka. Hehehe. #gak ada yang tanya.**

**Sebenernya fict ini udah aku publish di Fb, dan aku pindah kesini.******

**Sakura-chan inilah fict special buat kamu, yang waktu itu kamu req. Hehehe... Maaf yah kalau hasilnya mengecewakan. Apa alurnya terlalu cepat? Kepanjangan nggak? Semoga gak bikin kamu capek pas baca ini deh. Hehehe... Untung kamu reques. Aku jadi inget sesuatu. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan.******

**"Otanjoubi -chan ^^) "******

**.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.******

**» » Cherry nyan « «******


End file.
